DeathHack
by Honeybunwacks
Summary: My friend wrote this so enjoy.


**Let's get one thing straight I did not fucking write this my friend mady wrote this and wanted me to post it cause she does not have a fanfic account so if you think I wrote this your wrong why cause 1. I already stated the first reason. 2. There is not enough death and blood. 3. There is no cussing. So on with the story THAT I DID NOT WRITE.**

It was a snowy Christmas morning and the talon group were on a mission, in eco point, Antarctica. Their goal-retrieve an object. They didn't know exactly what it was since talon didn't say it, but they knew details about it. It appeared to be snowflake like object, but it was heavily secured. Sombra sat in the talon helicopter, strategizing how they would break in. Reaper messed around with his shot guns, his mask hiding the relaxed expression on his face. Widowmaker stared at the window attached to the sliding door of the helicopter. Sombra smirked at a sudden thought and looked at her two teammates. Reaper looked back at her, his mask still hiding his glare. Widowmaker did the same except her face was expressionless, as usual. Sombra sighed- they needed more personality! Reaper growled and sharply turned to face the window. Widowmaker did the same. "We are here". The sniper said quietly. The helicopter landed and the trio stepped out. Widow used her grapple hook to get up to a high spot where she could see the entire area. She used her scope to make sure the coast was clear and then nodded towards the other two. Sombra smiled and ran to the nearest electrical socket while reaper moved toward the door. This mission was fairly easy. Sombra pressed her hand against the socket and a purple light sparked, causing the door to open. Reaper summoned his shotguns and killed everyone in the room before throwing his guns into the shadows and looking at the object that was protected by lasers." Sombra the lasers." He growled roughly. "On it" sombra replied, and with a slight movement of her hand the lasers deactivated. Reaper then grabbed the object and ran out before being comforted by a guard. The object was too heavy to fight with, so reaper prepared to turn to mist when Widowmaker shot the guard in the head, killing him instantly. Reaper exhaled deeply, feeling relieved. The three of them ran back to the helicopter. As they flew back, sombra looked at reaper. Reaper noticed and looked back at her. "What. Do you want?" he said aggressively. Sombra shrugged. He heaved a sigh and stared at her for a moment.

 **Time skip? I think I don't know**

She sighed as she slumped down onto her bed. She looked over at her computer. Reaper looked over at the door."Ugh..." he muttered and got up before walking to sombra's room. Sombra?" No reply. "Goddamnit. Sombra you better reply." He snapped. She finally gave in. "what do you want?" She said, trying to seem as irritated as possible, although she was failing. Reaper walked in. "Sombra I need to talk to you". She tried to act as irritated as possible. "Ughhhhh". He smiled under his mask but quickly stopped. "Sombra this is serious." She sighed. "What is it" Reaper glared at her. "about earlier…""aww are you coming to apologize?" she asked in a childish tone" NO IM NOT." He snapped harshly. She rolled her eyes.

 **Time skip? I think I don't know**

Sombra could barely make out what he was saying, but listened quietly." It was-" she cut him off." I know, I know, Morrison leaving you to die, blah blah blah." Reaper growled quietly. He didn't like the fact that she could find his personal info so easily, but he had to deal with it." Yes." he said coldly. " why is it bothering you so suddenly?" She continued. He stopped for a second." I could've sworn I saw a poster, or something saying how he's a hero." He said, she could tell that he was getting upset." Hey, what if those posters are old or something?"she said with optimism. He sighed." They looked new and Morrison looked older..." he covered his face even though it was already covered with the sat in silence for a bit." It's just a poster you know..." she said." It lies...Morrison lies... he's no hero." He snapped. She stared at him." Well, kinda-" " HE IS JUST A BACKSTABBER!" Reaper yelled furiously, making Sombra jump in fear. She got up and left the room. She knew not to bother reaper when he was upset, especially THIS upset. She heard angry mumbling from behind and walked faster to widows room." Hey Widow?" Sombra stood outside the door." Oui?" Widow asked." Reapers in one of his moods again..." Sombra said miserably." That's you're problem Sombra." Widow said carelessly. Sombra frowned and walked back to her room silently.

 **So this is all my friend gave me so if you want more tell me and I'll yell at her about it. So yeah, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR.**


End file.
